¿F-Francia?
by Akira852
Summary: -Siempre me hacen esto, no quiero ir a Francia, definitivamente no quiero- Sophie gritaba con una voz chillona, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos, actitud digna de una niña pequeña. Su madre la miro y le sonrió -Pero cariño, ya no puedes hacer nada... ya estamos en el avión- Lo se, pésimo summary, en fin.Una historia hecha por todas. Se necesitan Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, hermosas criaturas. Bueno es el primer Fic que hago (estoy nerviosa T3T) y pues mi idea es que entre todas construyamos la historia. Necesitare Oc cualquiera que quiera participar le dejo abajo los datos, tengan me paciencia soy nueva**

**Prologo.**

_**RING RIN…. RING RING**_.

Una mano lenta sale de entre las sabanas para buscar al causante de ese infernal sonido. Tocando todo a su paso, excepto aquel molesto artefacto.

_**RING RIN…. RING RING.**_

-Mmhhhg- Las cobijas se mueven, y de entre estas, sale una rubia cabeza. Con los cabellos alborotados, y los ojos entrecerrados, Gira el rostro hacia su derecha para ver al causante de ese molesto ruido. Coloca la mano en el botón despertador y lo presiona para callar el ruido. –Estúpida alarma, déjame dormir un poco más…-Balbuceaba volviéndose a quedar dormida, escondiéndose de nuevo entre las cobijas, cuando el sonido de la puerta azotándose la volvió a despertar. –SOPHIE!, no son horas de dormir. Hoy es tu primer día de clases y se te hará tarde- Una mujer de mediana edad, con el cabello rosado y enormes ojos miel, entro en la habitación y se paró al lado de la cama. Veía las cobijas con reproche, como si su mirada las atravesara para llegar a la criatura que se encontraba "Durmiendo", esperando alguna respuesta. –No pienso ir, Mama.- Una seca y rápida respuesta. Se hizo un silencio que duro aproximadamente 30 segundos. - ¿Estas segura?- Se agacho para quedar a la altura de la cama. –Sí, estoy segura. Ahora déjame dormir un poco más, estoy muy cansada por el viaje-Las cobijas volaron de su sitio, y con un acto infantil, la mujer tomo por los hombros a Sophie y comenzó a moverla de adelante hacia atrás, demasiado rápido y repetidas veces. -Cariño, por favor. Papa se enojara y no nos dejara ir de compras la semana que viene, ¿Quieres que eso pase? ¿HE,HE,HEEE?- La mujer acerco su rostro al del, ahora rojo y mareado, rostro de Sophie y la vio con los ojos más suplicantes del mundo. Sophie soltó un largo suspiro y sostuvo su cabeza para evitar que siguiera dando vueltas. -….. Está bien, pero que conste que solo a ti te gusta ir de compras, a mí me aburre- Y dicho esto la mujer tomo a su hija entre sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho, para después soltarla y salir corriendo hacia la puerta.-No tardes en bajar la comida se está enfriando.- En cuanto desapareció de la visión de Sophie, esta se dejó caer en la cama y esbozo una sonrisa amarga. – ¿Sweet Amoris?, y pensar que hace solo ni siquiera conocía esa escuela.

**Aquí los datos :D**

**Nombre:**

**Personalidad:**

**Descripción física:**

**Gustos y disgustos:**

**Miedos:**

**Chico (Nath ya está reservado, pongan al principal y otro por si el primero no se los puedo poner D;)**

**Por cierto, me seria de mucha ayuda si me dijeran si sus personajes son nuevos o ya estudiaban aquí, también si quieren ser amigas de la protagonista o sus rivales, si son populares, si no hablan con muchas personas del instituto, si tienen pretendientes o si quieren algún amigo(a) en especial, subiré el primer Capítulo luego y ahí ustedes me dirán a que chicas quieren de amigas o como enemigas (CHAN, CHAN, CHANNNN….. o podemos ser todas compas xD no hay problema) y si quieren darme alguna idea, será bien recibida. Nos leemos luego chequetetas (?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! nwn bueno, cuando regrese para ver las fichas me puse muy contenta porque vi que muchas chicas querían participar, pero tristemente no puedo ponerlas a todas ya que no es justo para ustedes que compartan un chico o que les pongan uno que no quieren, metí a todas las que pude TwT lo hice al azar y las que iban saliendo se iban quedando. **

**Las que participaran son: **

**Yuukino marikawa **

**Scarlett Moon **

**Erin Hudson**

**Leonor Donaire**

**Jhoshy Tsukishima**

**Haruka Angelique (este me llego por MP *u*)**

**QmQ perdónenme pero si metía a más descuidaría a todas las que ya participan, me guardare las fichas de todas las demás chicas y cuando haga otro FIC las meteré en ese, claro si a ustedes les parece, bueno ya no las aburro más. **

Capítulo 1. ¿Esto es Sweet Amoris? Parte 1

Sweet Amoris, un nombre que, según Sophie, sonaba a aburrimiento, señoritas estiradas, hijos de papi y maestros inflexibles. Justo como su anterior escuela había sido. Mientras Sophie caminaba hacia su "nueva cárcel", la cual se encontraba a unos cuantos minutos de su departamento, pensaba en todo esto.

-Ahhh!, porque me hacen esto, siempre es lo mismo.- Llevo su dedo índice hacia su rostro y se acomodó unos lentes invisibles, tomo aire y puso la voz más gruesa y varonil que podía.-"Linda, me han reasignado de nuevo. Esta vez tenemos que ir a Francia."-

Mientras hacía tonterías en medio de la calle, hablando consigo misma, no se percató de la chica que se encontraba enfrente de ella, Sophie seguía caminando con los ojos cerrados e imitando la voz de su Padre, pero algo la detuvo, un golpe en la nariz.

La chica se encontraba jugando con su PSP, parecía perdida en su mundo, pero cuando gano su partida, levanto la consola en lo alto, a modo de festejo, esta se estampo en la cara de Sophie.

Cuando Sophie abrió los ojos, frente a ella no había nadie, pensó que la persona que la golpeo había huido. Se dio cuenta que estaba equivocada cuando escucho una suave voz al lado suyo.

-Lo siento… Sophie. Es mi juego favorito y me emocione mucho, supere mi último record- La chica miro la pantalla de la consola y dio varios brinquitos. Era bajita, de piel pálida pero bien cuidada. Su cabello era castaño y lacio, a excepción de las puntas que eran onduladas y de color azul. Llevaba una camisa negra holgada sin mangas, en esta tenía escrita la frase _GAMERS DON'T DIE _en letras blancas y una barra de vida roja justo debajo. Sus pantalones eran rojos y un poco ajustados. Tenía lo que parecían ser unos botines negros, una cadena con la espada de _Link _colgando de su cuello y, para acabar, Un tatuaje de Assassin's Creed en el brazo derecho. Si no la conocieras, pensarías que es un ángel o alguna extraña y hermosa visión.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien… Espera, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Sophie inclino su cabeza y la chica señalo su espalda y arranco una estampa.

-Tenías esta etiquetita con ese nombre.- Le dio la estampa a Sophie y ella la rompió a la mitad y la hizo bolita.

-Esa mujer, es el diablo hecho persona.- Levanto la mano hecha puño y una imagen de su Mama riéndose, con dos cuernos y fuego de fondo, cruzo su mente. En cuanto volvió a mirar a la chica esta ya se encontraba jugando con su PSP, de nuevo. Sophie la miro y sonrió, parecía una chica agradable, pero al observarla mejor se dio cuenta de que tenía el mismo gafete de escuela que ella saliendo de su mochila.

-Asistes al Sweet Amoris, ¿Verdad?- La chico asintió y sin dejar su consola comenzó a caminar hacia el frente, en dirección a la escuela, la cual estaba a unos cuantos metros de ahí.

–Hoy es mi primer día, me transfirieron hace poco. Mi nombre es Jhoshy.- La consola se apagó, Jhoshy suspiro y la metió en su mochila. Levanto la mirada justo cuando ambas pasaban por la entrada.

La escuela, a diferencia de lo que Sophie creía, era colorida, espaciosa, grande y, las personas que allí pasaban eran un polo opuesto a lo que había imaginado. Chicas de cabellos coloridos y bien maquilladas, chicos con pearcings y maestros bonachones riendo y saludando a sus alumnos. Tomo a su nueva amiga, Jhoshy, por los hombros, y bajo su mirada para verla al rostro.

-¿Por qué no me dijeron antes que el paraíso existía y su nombre es Sweet Amoris?- _Una comparación exagerada, pero después de haber estado en Institutos donde no llevar el uniforme completo amerita 2 horas de castigo… Para ella este era el cielo._ Sophie camino seguida por Jhoshy, la cual veía todos los escondites posibles del lugar, solo por precaución, por si alguna de sus futuras bromas salía mal. No dieron ni diez pasos dentro de la escuela cuando una chica rubia, paso junto a ellas empujando a Jhoshy al suelo.

-¡Oye!, estas ciega o solo eres tonta- Sophie le grito a la rubia mientras ayudaba a su amiga a levantarse. Jhoshy la veía con recelo.

-No tengo tiempo, enana- La rubia siguió su camino con una sonrisa de satisfacción, y al doblar una esquina alguien le metió el pie, haciendo que cayera de cara al piso, causando que los presentes rieran sin control.

La rubia levanto el rostro y estaba a punto de gritarle al causante de su caída, pero se quedó callada y se levantó con ayuda de sus inseparables amigas, una asiática y otra morena.

-Lo siento, no te vimos.- Una chica de piel tan clara como la porcelana. De estatura media, pelo largo y de un negro profundo, tan largo que le llegaba a la cintura. Ojos grandes, de un hermoso color escarlata, y de largas pestañas. Un lunar parecido a una luna creciente en la mejilla izquierda y un tatuaje de nota musical en la muñeca derecha. Tenía un hermoso vestido corto, de tirantes gruesos, de color rosa pálido y con un delgado listón negro que acentuaba su cintura, unos zapatos negros con tacón y un moño adornando la parte superior Muy parecida a una diosa del infierno, si estas existieran.

Estaba acompañada de una chica de tez morena, alta y voluptuosa. Esta última veía a la rubia con una media sonrisa a modo de burla. La joven que le había metido el pie la miraba desafiadora, como si con su fría mirada pudiera matar a la rubia, que por cierto, en cuanto se levantó, se alejó haciendo una rabieta de proporciones bíblicas.

Sophie y Jhoshy observaron toda la escena, se inclinaron formando una alabanza seguido de varios, "Nuestras salvadoras", pero las chicas que confrontaron a la rubia ya se estaban yendo, cada una por su lado.

-Jhoshy. ¿Y si la seguimos?, por favor será divertido, venga vamos- Sophie miro a su amiga y después a la chica de ojos escarlatas, preparada para seguirla.

-No, Sophie. Se puede molestar y…. Bueno vamos- Jhoshy, que lo único que había estado buscando desde que llego era un lugar para cargar su preciado PSP, logro distraerse con el altercado de la rubia tonta y de la pelinegra, claro, sin olvidar que podría cruzarse con algún enchufe en el camino.

La siguieron hasta el sótano, donde entro al último salón del corredor, este salón estaba iluminado por unos cuantos focos, tenía un enorme y hermoso piano y varios instrumentos más de música. Jhoshy y Sophie observaron sigilosamente desde la puerta, que por cierto era enorme, la chica se sentó y con una habilidad maestra comenzó a tocar las teclas del piano. Su melodiosa voz inundo el salón y mezclado con los sonidos del instrumento era un verdadero deleite para el oído.

Se mantuvieron escuchándola aproximadamente por dos minutos. Un ruido sonó detrás de ellas lo cual hizo que la cantante se detuviera y girara el rostro hacia las dos intrusas, estas solo sonrieron y se señalaron mutuamente, acusándose la una a la otra.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿Saben que espiar a las personas está mal, verdad?- Como niñas que han hecho alguna travesura, Sophie y Jhoshy se encontraban sentadas en unos bancos, con la mirada hacia el piso y las manos encima de sus piernas.

-Fue idea de Jhoshy, ella me convenció- Jhoshy estaba preparada para darle un coscorrón a Sophie, y la segunda ya tenía las manos en la cabeza para cubrirse pero una voz que venia del pasillo llamo su atención.

-Scarlett, la directora quiere verte. Parecía enojada- Una chica entro por la puerta y se paró en seco cuando vio a las otras dos sentadas. Era una persona peculiar, Un poco más alta que Sophie. Con un brilloso cabello negro azulado, el cual llevaba en una cola alta y aun así parecía bastante largo. Sus ojos, eran de un hermoso color verde esmeralda, finos y almendrados. Usaba una camisa que le quedaba grande, demasiado para su delgado cuerpo, pero esto solo le hacía lucir tierna, contrastando muy bien con su altura. Usaba un short azul petróleo que estaba casi cubierto por la camisa. Tenía unos tenis del mismo color que el short, con toques blancos a los lados. Portaba dos grandes audífonos que reposaban en su cuello. Todo su conjunto le daba un toque fresco y relajado.

La chica que recién había entrado se acercó al piano, se estiro al mismo tiempo que bostezaba, subió en la tapa y se recostó, quedando dormida enseguida. Jhoshy y Sophie la veían con cara de interrogación. Scarlett solo suspiro y sonrió, parecía que ya estaba acostumbrada.

-Apenas y soporto a Amber, es muy molesta. Fue la chica que iba conmigo, Kim, la que metió el pie, yo hubiera… hecho algo peor. En fin, se supone que hoy es su primer día y se la pasaron siguiéndome, perdieron la primera clase pero aún pueden llegar a las otras.- Se acercó a las chicas y las tomo a ambas por las muñecas, levantándolas de su asiento y guiándolas a la salida.

-Podrían guardar el secreto de este lugar, solo los amigos que me ayudaron a bajar el piano saben de esto.- Sophie y Jhoshy asintieron al mismo tiempo. Scarlett les sonrió por primera vez y regreso con su perezosa amiga. Confiaba en ellas, su cara lo decía todo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Bueno, hoy me he puesto a escribir este capítulo rápidamente en clase de computo uwu Más bien, es la primera parte del capítulo. Perdonen mi tardanza pero ya es final de semestre, y los exámenes y entrega de proyectos se me juntaron n en esta parte vemos a las primeras chicas, no se preocupen todas las que ya mencione antes saldrán, pero a su debido tiempo. De nada sirve meterlas a todas de golpe, pero tranquilas no es como que aparezcan hasta el capítulo 10 xD Además, no les diré con que chico les toco, será una sorpresa, pero creo que todas quedaran muy contentas ewe **

**¿Les pareció mal, bien, tienen alguna queja o sugerencia?, su opinión es súper importante para mí y si quieren agregar algo más a su personaje, hablen ahora o callen para siempre xD**


End file.
